Vegetable Lo Mein
by wishingtowrite
Summary: 50 one-sentence vignettes about the love and lives of Darcy and Natasha.


(A/N: Well, after school and whatnot has caused me to go MIA for a while, here's a set of 50 one sentence prompts—probably the first of a few as time allows. I borrowed this list from CaptainYoruichi at this link: t95-50-sentences-prompts. Enjoy!)

#01 – Air

After a particularly bloody mission, while Natasha is waiting to be debriefed, she'll sit quietly, her chest so tight she feels like she's suffocating; when Clint sees this he quietly slips out of the room and reappears a few minutes later, escorting Darcy through the fray of doctors and agents, and when Natasha catches sight of her, she can feel the air filling her lungs again.

#02 – Apples

Growing up in the Red Room taught Natasha how to subsist on basic provisions, a habit she's carried with her through life; when Darcy found out that she'd never eaten an apple, dozens appeared in their apartment over the next week: in fresh pies, apple juice, and neatly sliced and bagged in the refrigerator.

#03 – Beginning

It started with Chinese take-out after a particularly rough day of scientist wrangling for Darcy—she'd almost punched the person insistently ringing the doorbell when all she'd wanted to do was sleep, but after seeing the beautiful woman at the door with the heavenly smelling bag of food, Darcy's mood rapidly improved.

#04 – Bugs

Though she'd ended up in New Mexico, Darcy Lewis had been raised in the south, meaning that she'd dealt with her fair share of annoying insects; that didn't mean she'd deprive her girlfriend of the chance to heroically defend her from any offending intruders.

#05 – Coffee

Coffee was one thing that never ran out—saving the world and dealing with scientists who'd long forgotten that they were humans required a lot of energy at odd hours.

#06 – Dark

When Natasha dyed her hair brown for an assignment, Darcy thought it suited her well enough, but she missed the red locks for the two weeks it had taken the dye to wash out.

#07 – Despair

Jane sat with bated breath with Darcy while the two followed the news reports from their hotel in London, and watched as weeks passed, seeming to wait for something, Darcy slipped further and further into despair; just as Jane began to think she'd seen her friend smile for the final time, the doorbell to her apartment buzzed, and Darcy's face lit up upon seeing a red haired assassin—a bag of Chinese take-out in hand.

#08 – Doors

On their first anniversary dinner, a few months after the Battle of New York, Darcy drug Natasha through the revolving doors at the restaurant for ten minutes, giggling the entire time.

#09 – Drink

The only words she said to the brunette who'd shown up drunk at her apartment the previous evening were accompanied by a glass of water and an aspirin: "drink".

#10 – Duty

Responding to the call on her communicator, Natasha slipped out of bed, careful not to wake a sated, sleeping Darcy Lewis.

#11 – Earth

Darcy had wanted to tell her that she didn't care about the world, she only cared that the other woman was safe with her; no words were said, and tears were saved until the redhead was long gone.

#12 – End

When Natasha had seen the book sitting on her partner's nightstand she'd been tempted to comment, but Darcy had promptly shushed her with orders not to spoil the ending.

#13 – Fall

She'd never been clumsy, but since she'd begun seeing the Russian assassin in passing in Jane's laboratory at SHIELD, she'd tripped seven times in the past four days; lying in bed one night, several months later, she'd wonder if it hadn't been some cosmic sign.

#14 – Fire

Darcy had always preferred energetic and passionate lovers, but the slow, near-reverence that Natasha treated her with was far more arousing than she'd imagined.

#15 – Flexible

Agent Romanov needed to find another quiet place to do her afternoon yoga routines, because if Darcy comes back from lunch to find her going through poses on Darcy's desk again, she's going to jump her—and she can't imagine that the redheaded assassin would appreciate that.

#16 – Flying

Usually when Darcy went back to Atlanta to visit her mother, she would plan it so that she could take a few extra days to drive; when her mother had her stroke and she'd had to fly down, Natasha had gracefully offered to go with her, and didn't comment on how tightly Darcy held her hand the entire flight down.

#17 – Food

After seeing what Natasha considered kitchen staples, Darcy banned her from doing anything other than picking up milk on her way home.

#18 – Foot

When April Fool's day came around, they conspired to steal a foot from the morgue and leave it out for Clint; years later, he still has no idea where the photos are.

#19 – Grave

She'd nearly hit him when Clint showed up at their apartment alone and morbidly informed her that the grocery store around the corner was out of beer.

#20 – Green

Darcy felt a pang of jealousy at the annual SHIELD Christmas party when she saw Dr. Banner flirting with Natasha; her response, much to the amusement of Clint, Tony, and Thor, was to stalk over and firmly kiss her girlfriend.

#21 – Head

Seeing the look on the other woman's face, Natasha began rubbing her temples and made her promise to go home and sleep if her migraine got worse.

#22 – Hollow

She slipped a piece of paper in one of the hidden compartments of Darcy's desk, wondering when she'd find the little note she'd left for her.

#23 – Honor

She'd sat uncaring when Director Fury told her she was going to be awarded a medal for her service in the fight against Loki; she'd only smiled at Darcy's squeals of excitement at the news.

#24 – Hope

"I hope your ninja-assassin skills include sleeping on couches, because you're not sleeping with me tonight!"

#25 - Light

Natasha smiled when Darcy suggested 'Radomir' as the middle name of the baby boy sleeping in her arms.

#26 – Lost

"You lived there for 18 years, how do you not know where the house is?"

#27 – Metal

Always looking for new music, Natasha couldn't help but cringe as Darcy went through a heavy metal phase.

#28 – New

"I went shopping this weekend; I can't wait to show you what I bought last night."

#29 – Old

Taping up the last of the boxes Darcy took one last look at her apartment before taking it out to the moving van where Natasha was waiting.

#30 – Peace

Finally getting little Andy Radomir to bed, both women let out a breath, enjoying the silence for a moment.

#31 – Poison

After much convincing in the weeks leading up to the convention, Darcy finally got to see the complementary Poison Ivy costume on her girlfriend—complementary, of course, to her Harley Quinn.

#32 – Pretty

Natasha watched as Darcy spent an hour fixing her makeup for the gala honoring the Avengers, knowing that even without it, she'd be the prettiest woman attending.

#33 – Rain

Even when the skies were dark grey and the weathermen were predicting the pouring rain later in the day, Darcy would insist that they didn't need the umbrella; Natasha figured it must stem from her love of cheesy romance movies, but she's only half right—Darcy loves the taste of Natasha's mouth when it mixes with the cool rain.

#34 – Regret

The only time Natasha regretted meeting Darcy was when their association got the younger girl kidnapped.

#35 – Roses

Natasha had never understood what women loved about roses—that is, until she came home on her birthday to see their bed littered with petals, Darcy lying patiently in the middle.

#36 – Secret

Some nights Natasha wakes up shaking from nightmares about the Red Room; Darcy never presses her for information, just holds her and hums Stairway to Heaven.

#37 – Snakes

Natasha almost rolled her eyes as her girlfriend planted herself in front of the snake tanks at the pet store.

#38 – Snow

Around Christmas, Natasha took Darcy to Quebec to go skiing and reaped the benefits of having Darcy snuggled up to her for the entire trip; what she was less happy about was the cold feet pressed up against her back each night.

#39 – Solid

Natasha and Darcy found themselves rolling on the floor laughing as, after finishing the "cat castle" they were building for Lucifer, in proving its sturdiness, Darcy caused it to collapse.

#40 – Spring

Family, Natasha decided, was coming home after a long day at the office to find your wife and son jumping on the bed and giggling like maniacs.

#41 – Stable

Natasha couldn't see herself happy in a life without some excitement here and there; she was pleasantly surprised to find that life with Darcy and Andrew was still exciting—even if just a different kind.

#42 – Strange

An ex-assassin, a Norse-god-tasing lab assistant, a sarcastic archer, an astrophysicist, and a god of Thunder; they weren't the most normal group of people, but they were happy together.

#43 – Summer

When Darcy's mother talked about having them visit over the summer, Natasha groaned at the prospect; seeing Darcy's planned attire, however quickly changed her mind.

#44 – Taboo

Natasha keeps a picture of a rainbow-haired Darcy in front of the banner for the New York Pride Parade taped under her desk.

#45 – Ugly

The best part about going to art museums was going back and forth ranking the subjects of each painting by attractiveness.

#46 – War

Though rare, when they do disagree, it's less of a heated argument and more of a test of stubbornness.

#47 – Water

The one time Darcy caught Natasha with commercial bottled water she launched into an hour-long rant on how plastic water bottles were killing the planet.

#48 – Welcome

For all of Darcy's fretting over meeting the Avengers, both as herself and Natasha's girlfriend, she was happy to find that—after getting over the initial shock that she was, in fact, a girl—they all welcomed her into their group.

#49 – Winter

Between the Christmas festivities, hot chocolate after ice skating in Central Park, and making snowmen—and snowwomen!—winter was Darcy's favorite season. (Now if only she could convince Natasha…)

#50 – Wood

When they first moved into their shared apartment, Darcy spent the evening sliding around their new wood floors in her neon socks, finally convincing Natasha to join her while they waited for the moving van to show up.


End file.
